Techniques in radio frequency (RF) power detection are described. More particularly, a method and system are described for monitoring a deliverable RF power of an amplifier operable on a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC).
While power detection methods exist for determining a delivered power of MMIC power amplifiers in module or packaged applications, they are limited to monitoring power output to a load through a combination of an off-chip directional coupler and a power detector. Some MMICs include on-chip detectors, but these detectors only monitor the available power of the amplifier. Using an on-chip detector for sensing the available power if an amplifier does not adequately describe the true power delivered by the output circuit.